Talaiporía--ταλαιπωρία (Sufrimiento)
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Saga y la Diosa Eris, Milo y Aioria se encuentran sumamente vulnerables y una ola de emociones y sentimientos les invaden. Cada uno con su propio obstante, la amistad que nuevamente les une los ayudará a salir adelante juntos y darse cuenta cuan importantes representan cada uno en sus vidas.


**Título:** ταλαιπωρία (Sufrimiento) Multichapter 2/3  
Resumen: Después de la batalla contra Saga y la Diosa Eris, Milo y Aioria se encuentran sumamente vulnerables y una ola de emociones y sentimientos les invaden. Cada uno con su propio obstante, la amistad que nuevamente les une los ayudará a salir adelante juntos y darse cuenta cuan importantes representan cada uno en sus vidas.

**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Advertencias**: Ligero Lemon y mucho drama...Creo que hasta exageré  
**Tipo**: Bromance—Angustia—Drama  
**Pareja Principal:** Aioriax Milo

**Capitulo I**

Un muy atento Aioria de Leo observaba detenidamente en silencio como su compañero de armas, Milo de Escorpio le curaba sus heridas con sumo cuidado y dedicacion.

El heleno menor le sostenia su brazo con suma precausión y atención, cuidando de no lastimarlo mientras le limpiaba las heridas y escoriaciones con una preparación a base de hiervas y unguentos que el Santo de Aries les habia enseñado a preparar junto con como sus enseñanzas de guerreros. Aun cuando Aioria tenia el poder de curarse usando su cosmo, se sentia muy débil como para usarlo. La batalla habia sido sumamente desgastante y el núcelo en el templo de Eris les había absorbido parte de su energía, por lo que tendrían que acudir a métodos antigüos y más caseros. Algo de lo que el león no se quejaba. Por el contario, se sentía bien tener el contacto de su compañero de armas junto a él.

En silencio, el león contemplaba cada uno de los movimientos que su compañero y gran amgio tenia con él. Aioria no dejaba de delinear esas pefectas y varoniles facciones, así como tampoco dejaba de disfrutar de ese cálido cosmo con el que Milo le abrigaba y consentia.

Desde muy jóvenes, Aioria y Milo habian sido muy únidos, al menos hasta la tragedía en el Santuario. No obstante luego de la batalla de las 12 casas ambos santos habian limado asperesas y volvían a recobrar esa vieja y añorada amistad que existía entre ambos. En realidad, nunca dejaron de estimarse aunque quisieran demostrar lo contrario. Por tal motivo, aprovechaban cada momento que tenian para estar siempre juntos.

Su más reciente misión habia sido evitar la resurección de Eris y salvar a su Diosa Athena, no obstante, ninguno de los dos daba crédito a que nuevamente fuera Saga de Geminis su enemigo a vencer. Sobretodo para Milo. Se le veía sumamente dolido y consternado.

Inconscientemente, el castaño pintó una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. _¿Qué más tenia que hacer Saga para que Milo realmente lo llegase a odiar?_

Tuvo que suavizar sus reacciones al escuchar la grave y profunda voz de Milo cuestionándole si se encontraba bien luego de sentir un brinco en su cosmo. Aioria asintió con la cabeza a lo que Milo siguió con su tarea esmeradamente. El castaño continuó entonces observando al siempre honorable escorpión atendiéndole con decoro. Internamente, el castaño se sentía afortunado de tener a Milo a su lado nuevamente. Le había extrañado hasta el alma.

El castaño siempre habia reconocido no solo la nobleza, valentia y lealtad de Milo sino también de su belleza física. Había aprendido desde muy joven a acostumbrarse a las reacciones que el heleno menor provocaba con los que le rodeaban. Muchas de sus "batallas" de juventud habian sido a razón de "defender" a su amigo ante comentarios vulgares y lacsivos, especialmente cuando esté hubo llegado a la adolescencia. No era que Milo no supiera defenderse, sino que sencillamente Aioria no podia contenerse cuando le miraban con descaro

Sencillamente odiaba que lo miraran de una manera tan morbosa y vulgar. Se miró entonces su puño derecho y sonrió al recordar cuantas caras habia partido y de las cuales Milo ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Realmente apreciaba a Milo más allá de una amistad fraternal, no obstante, comenzaban nuevamente a retomar esa "vieja amistad" alguna vez perdida por lo que era mejor no abrumarlo, ya llegaría el tiempo para ambos. Además, para fortuna o desfortuna, Camus de Acuario no estaba más en la vida de su amigo.

Abruptamente salió de sus pensmientos cuando se quejó por el dolor infligido luego de que involuntariamente Milo le lastimará el brazo al vendarlo.

-Discúlpame Aioria... -Las mejillas de Milo se incendieraon suavemente.

-No te preocupes...Creo que puedo soportar más que eso. -Aioria pintó una mueca divertida luego de señalarle su ojo mordado con su mano libre. Saga realmente le habia dado una buena paliza.

Ambos santos se rieron por tal comentario y por la mueca divertida del castaño, pero pronto callaron ya que aún sentian muchas emociones rodéandoles y la alegria no era uno de ellas. En las miradas de ambos existia dolor y confusión. Cada uno por motivos diferentes.

En el caso del león, le dolia demasiado haber sido "burlado" nuevamente por Saga usando la honorable imagen de su hermano para usarlo en su contra. Apretó la mándibula y se le revolvió el estómago de recordar tan burda y grotezca imagen de Aioros. Eso lo tenia demasiado frustrado además de melancólico y abrumado _¿Hasta cuando ese maldito geminiano dejaría de burlarse de ellos de esa manera tan cruel?_ No importara cuantas veces Milo le jurara que "ese" sujeto no era el verdadero Saga e insistiera en defendero, para él si lo era y aun no podia perdonarlo.

En el caso de Milo, su tristeza no solo venia arrastrando de tiempo atrás, luego de la muerte de su amigo y gran amor, Camus de Acuario sino que ahora se mezclaba horrendamente con la espeluznante imagen de un Saga malvado, un Saga poderoso y un Saga traidor. No, imposible, él sabía que "ese" sujeto no podia ser Saga._¿Por qué no dejaban descansar en paz a Saga? !Él ya se había reivindicado con su Diosa! !No merecía eso! _

Odiaba a Eris por estar jugando de ese modo con el que él consideraba como un hermano y su más grande mentor. Nunca la perdonaría. Él ayudaría a reivindicar a Saga. La diosa Eris se estaba aprovechando de su parte malvada para sus fines propios y de ese modo volver a retar a Athena pero era injusto.

Luego de un largo mutismo entre ambos santos en donde cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, fue Aioria el qué rompió el silencio entre ellos.

-Gracias Milo...Por todo...-

El león acuñó entonces el rostro ajeno y lo atrajó hacia él con cariño. Milo no parecia sorprendido ante ese tacto ya que se dejó llevar ante el contacto del castaño sobre su rostro hasta chocar ambas frentes y mirarse profundamente a los ojos. _"Como en los viejos tiempos"_ pensaron al unísono.

-Solo son vendajes Aioria.-Milo lo dijó casi en un susurró para luego sonreirle cálidamente- Ahora Descansa ...Iré a prepar algo de cenar-

El escorpión no dejaba de sonreírle cálidamente e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Aioria no se lo permitió ya que le aferró del brazo haciendo que Milo le mirara nuevamente, solo que esta vez confundido.

-No hablo de los vendajes Milo...-

El heleno intuía a lo que se refería su amigo. Lo veía en su mirada de color esmeralda que ahora estaba llena no solo de agradecimiento y nostalgia sino también de lágrimas listas para escapar de sus preciosos ojos.

-Sabes de lo que hablo ¿No es cierto?-

Milo agachó su mirada para luego asentir con su cabeza suavemente. Claro que lo sabia. Ambos estaban tan conectados que las palabras sobraban entre ellos

-Gracias por entender mis sentimientos y dejarme pelear contra Saga...Sobretodo, por apoyarme. Sin ti, no hubisese podido descargar aunque fuese por un instante todo este dolor y sufrimiento que vengo arrastrando desde siempre...Gracias, mi más grande amigo-

Milo levantó su rostro al escuchar la voz quebradiza de su amigo y no iba a mentir al decir que no le habían llegado hasta el fondo de su corazón esas palabras tan profundas y poderosas que escuchaba decir de labios de su gran amigo del alma. Aioria. Pronto se topó con esos ojos cristalinos llenos de dolor mezclados con agradecimiento. Nunca antes Milo habia sentido tanta empatia, compasión, ternura y dolor hacia su compañero de armas Aioria.

-Aioria...-

Sin si quiera pensarlo, Milo abrazó con sumo cariño al castaño, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con desespero y amor. Abrazándolo con sumo cuidado y cariño, como protegiéndolo de todo peligro y dolor que su amigo pudiera albergar en su corazón y en su sintió tan vulnerable entre su cuerpo, que tuvo la necesidad de hacerle sentir que estaba con él ahora y siempre. Quería que Aioria se sintiera seguro entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que siempre estarían juntos sin importa que les deparara el futuro. Nunca más más volverian a estar lejos el uno del otro. Sus errores de pasado estaban enterrados y era ahora el presente que querian vivir juntos. Milo sentia que era su deber darle toda la protección y amor que Aioria se merecia. De ese amor del que Aioria siempre fue carente y del que ahora necesitaba con toda su alma.

Aioria solo necesitó de ese cálido y casi desesperado abrazo de parte de su gran amigo para comenzar a llorar como si de un niño se tratase. Se sentía tan necesitado y a la vez tan protegido entre los brazos de Milo. Aioria lo apretó más a su cuerpo, abrazándose con necesidad y desespero entre el pecho y brazos del escorpión. Puesto que su rostro estaba sobre el fuerte pecho de Milo, esté podia escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza sobre su oído. Latía igual o tal vez más fuerte que el suyo. De sus ojos verdes no dejaban de salir lágrimas que habian sido atrapadas por años en su prisión de dolor. Pronto sintió un par de lágrimas sobre su nuca, Milo también lloraba.

Aioria se dejó envolver en ese cálido y protector cosmo que Milo habia elevado para unirse a su propio cosmo. Ambos estaban llenos de nostalgia pero también esperanzados porque ahora, estarían juntos sin importar que.

El león era consciente de cuanto estaba sufriendo Milo y aun así tenia las fuerzas suficientes para ayudarle en esos momentos de quiebre. Para Aioria no existian dudas, Milo era su complemento. Ambos tenian muchas cosas en común y vividó situaciones que nadie más podría experimentar como ellos dos.

Pronto sintió los cálidos besos de Milo sobre su cabeza que tiernamente no dejaba de depositar a la par que no dejaba de acurrucarlo mientras mecia su cuerpo suavemnte para calmarlo, como si se tratase de un niño que buscará consolar entre sus brazos.

Fue el turno de Milo para sentir los poderosos brazos de Aioria abrazándose más y más a él con desepero. Las lágrimas de Milo no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas y así abrazados y rodeados de sus cosmos vibrando al unísono se quedaron varios minutos en un íntimo silencio. El abrazo y la cercania entre ambos se sentia también que no se explicaban porque lo habian dejado de hacer.

Permanecieron así hasta que Aioria hubo dejado de llorar y finalmente cansado, se durmiera entre los brazos de su amigo. Milo besó nuevamente su frente y como lo venia haciando, con cuidado lo acomodó mejor sobre la cama para que esté pudiera descansar mejor. Para Milo tampoco habian dudas. Ambos santos no solo compartian la misión de proteger a su Diosa Athena, ni de pelear juntos para proteger a la tierra sino que entre ellos habia un lazo muy fuerte y poderoso y por tal motivo ambos estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
